Flower Picking
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Rin goes looking for new additions to her garden, and finds she's not the only one who likes picking flowers. A take on Fear Garden, involving voyeurism, one-sided Rin/Len, one-sided Rin/Neru, and heavy dub-con Neru/Haku smut within.
1. Lust

**Flower Picking**

The stumbling woman's apologies were not heeded. Neru was thoroughly enraged at having so much spilled onto her uniform, and when she lost her temper she lost it bad.

Shortly after they exited the cafeteria, Rin quietly stood, announced she was full, and dumped the untouched contents of her tray into the garbage before following them. She made it into the hallway just in time to see them disappearing behind a corner, and smiled: that particular corridor only lead to the library. It was the start of lunch, so the place would no doubt be empty, and Rin had a good idea of what Neru was going to do to Haku.

Inside, it truly was devoid of anyone else. She heard Haku's wavering voice, asking why they were there, and followed it to the back shelves, ducking behind the aisle adjacent to them and gently easing a book out for a clear view.

"Don't question me." Neru's scolding tone made the taller woman flinch, and she stepped forward to seize her tie, bringing her face down and forcing their eyes to meet. "You're going to personally clean every last drop of juice off me."

"B-But how-" Haku began, still thoroughly confused. They'd long since passed the supply closet.

Neru smirked. "You've got a tongue, haven't you? Get to work."

Oh, that Neru. She was truly bossy in the best ways. Rin admired how quickly she'd intimidated her; the woman didn't even think to refuse before shifting her face down and following a dribble of juice up the modest curve of a breast, blushing as she reached a spot in-between that had dried.

"Suck it. You better not stop before it's gone." Neru smiled down at her, fingers clenching and fidgeting with the effort to restrain herself. Rin didn't blame her for her infatuation with Haku: the woman was quite the catch. Many times Rin watched Neru's gaze getting lost down the front of her cleavage when she leaned forward to pick up empty dishes, following the unconscious sway of her hips as she walked from table to table, getting hungry for something besides the food she brought.

Haku worked the fabric in her mouth, cheeks burning with shame as Neru started trailing her fingers up and down her spine teasingly. Rin couldn't help but notice how soft and featherly her touches were, how slender and strong and healthy each digit looked. Neru's hands were the best of everyone's, with how often she texted, every fingertip had lots of practice, flying gracefully over her phone's buttons and working just so.

Neru fisted her fingers into Haku's hair, Rin noting how nice the gold nailpolish contrasted the silvery white strands. "Good enough. I want you on your knees, get every drop off my leg."

Haku opened her mouth tentatively, but Neru's warning glare reminded her this was unwise. She dropped to hands and knees and obediently began licking more orange juice off her shin, up over where her stockings ended just above the knee, hesitating slightly before continuing up the inner thigh.

Neru did have a way with getting what she wanted. The look on her face was sated and cocky, arms folded, fingers squeezing her sleeves in pleasure. Suddenly, Haku gasped and stopped, falling back onto her rear. This would end well.

"Did I say you could stop?" Neru tossed her head, smiling cattily.

"I-I...That w-wasn't...juice."

"Oh," Neru whispered threateningly, "yes it was. And as I said, you're going to clean every last drop." Neru shoved Haku onto her back, calmly removing her panties before grabbing the woman's wrists and forcing them to the floor above her head. She crawled forward until Haku was lost beneath her skirt, kneeling and pinning her shoulders with her legs. She whimpered and struggled, breath growing heavy, choking slightly as Neru pressed herself against her mouth.

"N-Neru...mmph..." The younger woman interlaced their fingers and moved her hips slowly. Rin thought it to be a truly romantic sight, squeezing hands so cutely while doing such dirty deeds in the stacks.

"Come on," Neru snarled, "you've got a tongue, haven't you?" She repeated with a sultry giggle. "Fill me. Now...nnhgh-" Neru squeezed her eyes shut as Haku obeyed, back arching slightly. It was getting harder for Rin to not reveal herself and just join them, but this was their first time, and she had to let them get used to each other's rhythm. She'd have ample opportunity later, she convinced herself, mind practically shouting over the enticing, very wet sounds coming from under Neru's skirt. Her position behind the shelf was perfect: Haku's possibility of detecting her had diminished completely, and Neru was too engrossed in her power trip to have any sense of surrounding.

More heated moments passed, and there were only the sounds of moaning, clothes rustling, and clumsy slurping. Finally, Neru threw her head back, teeth grit, nails dragging down Haku's forearms before she straddled her waist and let her breathe. Neru's essence was smeared all over Haku's mouth, and before she could turn her flushed face away Neru slapped her hand over her lips, grinning cruelly.

"Swallow."

Rin had to clamp her own hand to her mouth to keep from moaning. Such a powerful display, Neru's fingers getting slick like that over Haku's mouth as she forced her to take it. Her body trembled so delightfully that blood rushed into her face and she had to kneel to keep her composure.

Haku hesitated a moment before scrunching her eyes shut and forcing it down. As she panted breathlessly, Neru circled her lips with her fingers to catch the excess, sliding the digits into her mouth, stifling her whimpers and moving her fingers, and Rin couldn't take anymore; she crept out of the library, knees wobbling, finally releasing a held breath outside the doors. The air was brisk and chill beneath her skirt, wet panties clinging uncomfortably.

There would be other chances to get what she wanted from them.

**A/N: **If you haven't watched Rin's Fear Garden music video, you totally should! Not only for this story to make sense, but because it's just plain crazy and creepy and fun. XD Anyway, I love the idea of Neru as a super-dominant alpha-female on Haku, toying with their relationship dynamics is just so fun~. I may add more to this story later, but there are other things I want to work on too (also involving Neru/Haku, hnngh~). XD Thanks so much for reading, and I'd love it so much if you felt like reviewing~!


	2. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

"Welcome home, Len!"

"Hey, Rin." The moment his bag left his shoulder and hit the couch, his precocious twin gleefully threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace.

"I missed you! You were staying after to do extra work, weren't you?" It was awfully late, and Rin worried about her beautiful brother walking home by himself. "You should call me next time if you think you'll be held up." She pouted and pressed a kiss to his cheek for emphasis, loving how his face burned beneath her lips. It was hard to stay close to him when he was away so long. What if they started drifting apart?

"Aww, sis, you're smothering me." Len chided playfully, ruffling her hair. Rin hugged him harder to stifle her guttural purr: _god _the feeling of his fingers in her hair like this was enough to almost make her knees buckle. Eventually, she reluctantly let go and ducked into the kitchen to start working on their dinner. Normally it'd be done a lot earlier, but she liked having it perfectly fresh and hot for him.

Len went to work on his assignments at the coffee table, oblivious to the many times Rin poked her head out to watch. She'd developed a habit of watching his hand, the way his fingers flexed and his wrist tensed, bracing against the wood of the table.

She returned to working on dinner with a dreamy, elated sigh. She was so lucky to have such a cute and smart brother, and tonight she'd try extra hard to work in some bonding time.

He was working so hard that he didn't even notice when she came up behind him with a hot plate of food, until she'd prepared a mouthful and held it by his lips.

"Say 'ah'!"

"I can feed myself, sis." Len chuckled, but relented upon seeing Rin's unhappy face. "Oh, okay...Ahhh-" She delivered it happily and his fingers brushed hers as he took the fork from her. Rin turned on the television as they ate dinner, Len studiously continuing his paper.

"Must be tough. Let me know if I can help you with anything!"

"I'm actually close to finishing up." He replied with a smile. "But thank you."

"And then we can take our bath?" Rin asked, a little too eagerly.

"Sis..." Rin's stomach twisted at the lack of enthusiasm in his tone, "...aren't we getting a little old for that?"

"But, but it's normal for siblings to bathe together!" Rin protested. "We did last Tuesday, why not today?"

Len looked exasperated. "Rin, we've been over this. It's okay every once in a while. But not all the time, you know? It doesn't mean I like you less, but really, we don't need to be together for everything-"

"What's wrong with that?" Rin snapped, eyes starting to dampen a bit. She hated how uncomfortable he looked. "Sorry for just wanting to spend time with you." She croaked, standing up quickly and wiping her eyes on her sleeve, pulling on her shoes. "I'm going for a walk."

She sulked down the hall and turned the front door's knob, opening it experimentally. He wasn't even trying to stop her. She sniffed bitterly and shut it again without leaving. All she wanted was to stay close to him. Why did he have to push her away? It wasn't fair.

Her thoughts drifted to Neru and Haku, a blush overtaking her features. Neru was so assertive, and it was easy for her to take what she wanted. Rin was desperately jealous-however had she managed to bend Haku to her will so easily and so fast? She'd do _anything_ Neru wanted. Rin wanted Len to be that way with her, pushy like Neru, and for herself to be the yielding one like Haku, but he wasn't making it easy.

An idea hit her hard and fast: she crept very quietly to the bathroom, opening the empty cabinet beneath the sink across from the shower as quietly as she could. Would this actually work? She was small: she'd make it work. Rin eased herself under the frame and sat down inside the dark cabinet, cracking it open so she could peek out at the shower.

The excitement was terrible: any moment, Len would come in and undress and shower and she'd get to see it. There was nothing wrong with it, he'd left her no choice by pushing her away, and all she wanted was to make sure their connection never faded. And besides, Haku being a tutor at the school didn't stop Neru, so why should a bond of blood stop Rin?

Finally, Len walked in, a towel under his arm, and Rin was suddenly aware how loud her breathing sounded. For a moment, she doubted whether she could do this, staying absolutely quiet and remaining hidden. But the moment he started taking his clothes off, she went almost supernaturally steady in body, and it was no longer a question of can. She had to do this. Gloriously naked, he ran the shower and tested it on his fingertips before stepping under the stream with a gratified sigh.

He looked like a god.

Some with only a passing knowledge of the two would have perhaps found the thought narcissistic: after all, they were twins. But to Rin, it was a wonder they were related, because he was so much that she was not, and it was so, so unfair that they had to be so different but only alike in their confinement to the roles of brother and sister.

His hands worked against each other in forming a foamy lather from the soap between them, and as they wandered over his skin, Rin's legs parted, a hand sliding up against her inner thigh. She hesitated: Neru and Haku was one thing, her brother was another. And if she got caught, or _lost control-_

The moment the words crossed her mind, her hand simply ceased to listen, fingers working the fabric of her panties until they were slick. It was shameful: she couldn't get them to stop, but that was part of the thrill, the feeling of them not belonging to her. Being twins meant her hands were like his, and fingerprints were such a minute difference that she could will herself to not care, to keep wishing.

Furls of heat were leaving the room very humid, and sweat quickly formed on her brow. Had she had a little more foresight, she might have not worn her full school uniform. The fabric clung stickily to her skin, damp hair plastered to her face. He had absolutely no idea.

He had no _idea_.

There was so much she wanted and this was what she was going to get. He'd never touch her how she wanted him to, the way he didn't even know how. She choked as the cupboard door swung open, her guilty form framed between Neru's legs.

"Well there's a naughty girl." She drawled, bending down and tugging Rin out from her hiding spot, straightening her up and rubbing her shoulders. "What am I saying?...It's not your fault after all. You can't help it, can you?"

Rin shook her head, swallowed as graceful fingers undid the front of her uniform. "Nnh-no, I-I-"

"I know exactly..." Neru's fingertip rested itself on the fullest part of her lips, silencing her, "...what you want." Her mischievous smirk beguiled her terribly.

_She_ did.

"I know just how..." Neru's finger followed the curve of her chin and stroked along underneath with an eerily soothing motion, "you want to be touched."

She _did_.

"You'll be a good girl for me, right?" Neru's hands suddenly grabbed her rear with a loud slap and lifted her so abruptly that Rin threw her arms around her neck for balance, stockinged legs scrambling to circle her hips. "You're going to let me get you ready for him, right?" She carried her into the shower, pressing her back against the wall. "Answer me."

"Mm-mhmh..." The sensation of her fingers gripping the flesh of her thighs, holding her open around her, coupled with the warm sensation of the shower steam and the heat of their faces kept her dizzied. Neru kept her hands beneath her skirt, toying with the edges of her panties and shooting her one more smirk before pressing their lips together firmly. Their tongues moved in lazy, broad strokes as Neru moved her hips deeply against Rin's, eliciting many desperate mewls of arousal.

"He's crazy," Neru pants, breaking the kiss, "he's stupid for not touching you like this. When you're being so damn cute and perfect-" Rin is hot to her core now, melting with Neru's insistent and strong movements. Her fingers drift around, finding her center and prodding within temptingly, "Go ahead, come for me. If he's going to be this dumb he shouldn't see your first one anyway."

And then Neru lets go of her thighs, leaving her struggling to hold on as she slams her palms into hers, lips meeting, fingers interlacing-

Rin bit down hard on her lip, trying to stifle her excitement. Her eyes re-focus after a moment of everything going fuzzy and she realizes she is still crouched in the cramped little cupboard. Flushed, she tries to determine when Neru took Len's position in her personal enactment, finally realizing the bathroom is empty again after some quiet, awkward moments.

She picked herself up and crept back into her room for the night, changing into some clean pajamas.

Perhaps there was nothing wrong with a little indulgence here and there.

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I've done anything with this story, but I know where it's going now, so expect updates in the future~! Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review if you feel so inclined, I love them. :3


	3. Pride

**Pride**

"Thanks again for getting me...in touch with such a great tutor, Rin."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all Neru. I was happy to help Haku as well." She grinned at the taller woman from across the table.

"Ah..." Haku put her hand against her chest as she swallowed, giving an appreciative nod of her head, "...yes, thank you so much."

Rin's eyes lit up suddenly. "Wow, your nails look fantastic!" She reached for Haku's hand gleefully. "Can I see? I've been thinking about what to do with all my fingers too."

"Oh...well..." Haku glanced nervously at Neru, only extending her hand when she received a nod of approval. "...y-yes."

The girl seemed deep in thought, scrutinizing the fingernails carefully, making kind remarks about the color of the golden polish. Neru smirked and took out her phone, flipping it open.

"It would help if you'd answer your phone though, Haku." She chided in a phonily playful tone. "I called you this morning to confirm our study date and you never called back." She sealed it with a pout, propping her chin on her left hand with a sigh.

"R-Really?" Haku's eyes widened with worry. She definitely was aware this would not go unpunished, and oh, how right she was. "I-I'm sorry, I must have left it at home by accident..." She nibbled her lower lip when Neru gave her a discomfortingly saccharine smirk.

"Aww, that's no good..." Her voice lilted as she squeezed an arm around Haku's waist in what started as a comforting gesture. The older woman was confused: Neru was not the forgiving type. She glanced down, and confusion quickly gave way to panic as she saw that she was still holding her phone, and not intent on letting go.

"You should really keep a phone on you at all times, Haku." Neru's voice dropped to a smoky purr as she slid the phone-and her hand-down the front of her shorts, pausing to let her go tense, acclimate herself to the touch. She liked how cool the hard metal felt against Haku's warm, soft body. She looked to Neru so desperately, mouthing the words "_no please_", but her pupil was feeling none-too-merciful today. Neru knew her phone like the back of her hand, and she had no trouble finding the button for test calls. She poised her finger over the button, letting Haku sweat a bit as she pressed the phone against her panties. Rin giggled as she squeezed her hands; watching her get nervous like this never got old. Finally, she pushed the button, letting the phone vibrate fiercely against her.

"Fsshhick!" Haku jerked, head bowing down quickly. Her thighs clenched hard around Neru's hand, muffling the sound of the phone's vibrations, and the feel of her supple flesh rubbing her fingers so tightly was to die for. Seeing the struggle of restraint in every part of her body was something that was at its best when her dignity was on the line.

"Bless you, Haku!" Neru giggled, remembering that there was company present. Rin didn't seem to be paying too much attention anyway, smiling absently down at the nails, motionless. She ran her thumbs over Haku's fingers before looking up and looking straight at Neru.

"You did a good job with her." The girl's voice was quieter and less bubbly than usual.

Haku's mouth opened, but she was unable to find what to say. Neru blinked, smiling slowly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh! What I mean is, her nails look great!" Rin beamed and pet the backs of her hands fondly. "You're so nice to help her with them, Neru." The two girls across from her let go of a held breath.

"H-How did you know?" Haku asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"Well, both hands are equally neat. Doing it yourself usually leaves one hand's nails messier than the others." Rin laughed bashfully. "You know Neru...I'd really love it if you helped me with mine sometime."

"Yeah, it'd be nice if the three of us hooked up sometime." Neru said, rubbing her hand along Haku's thigh to try calming her down. Her legs were still trembling badly from Neru's antics.

"I couldn't agree more." Rin smiled and let go of Haku's hands slowly before standing up. "Oh by the way Neru, you ready for that history exam tomorrow?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Neru groaned, having honestly forgotten all about it. The girl giggled.

"Aww, there's still time to prepare! If you two need to brush up on anything, the art building is mostly empty right now, with that museum field trip today."

"Thank you, Rin. I believe we'll do just that. You're so helpful." The wheels were already turning in Neru's head. Haku's gaze wandered to the side, face coloring from what she sensed was about to happen.

"Anytime, Neru. Ah," Rin glanced at the clock, "I should move along, so good luck!"

With that, she tossed her remaining food and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, Neru took Haku by the wrist and smiled.

"Come on. You're going to help me study."

Teasing Haku like that had made her horny as hell. All she could think of as she dragged the girl to the classroom was having her on her back, beneath her, obedient and accessible as ever.

At Neru's pace, they reached an empty room in no time. The tables were particularly long, since they were for art projects; perfect for her purposes. Neru moved close to Haku, cornering her against the edge of a table until the intimidated woman grasped it nervously with her fingers. She'd waited all day for this opportunity. Really, bless Rin's heart. Haku yelped as Neru shoved her up on the desk, crawling up over her on fours and pushing her shoulders to the table, pinning her and beginning the usual ravishment. The movement, the squirming from below was exhilarating and empowering. She licked across the pale collarbone and nibbled up her throat, marking her with kisses sticky with saliva and lip gloss.

"Wh-What about history?" Haku reminded hesitantly.

"What about it...?" Neru gave a long, breathy moan as she nuzzled her face into the side of Haku's, sniffing her hair and squeezing her shoulders possessively. "I'd rather cover anatomy." She grinned wickedly and sank her weight into her full-bodied frame luxuriously to make her point. "And I can't find a better example of the ideal female form than right here."

"W-Wait, Neru..." Haku worried down on her bottom lip with her teeth sheepishly as her hands caressed and explored her frame. "...we should really s-stop, I can't be...I-I mean-" Her voice grew more pleading, but Neru knew she was struggling to cover her arousal. "O-Ohh please! Tutors aren't suh-suppos...ed t-...to-mmph..." Haku's body writhed beneath her, effectively silenced as Neru clicked her tongue and pressed a finger to her lips.

"That's a non-issue. It only matters if someone finds out. And I'm not exactly careless. You want careless, what about leaving your cell phone at home?" Neru pulled Haku's wrists into one hand and pinned them above her head, wisps of her ponytail tickling her face as she looked down on her. She took her own phone out of her pocket menacingly, taking the utmost delight at Haku's audible gulp.

"It-It was an accident-"

"Of course it was. God help you if I found out you were ignoring my calls on _purpose_..." Neru remarked with a very thinly veiled threat, eyes not leaving Haku's as her fingers worked the phone's buttons.

"I-I promise it won't happen again-"

"Oh, I guarantee it will not. From now on, you will always respond to my calls, got it?" She rubbed the phone against a breast through the thin fabric and pushed the vibration into it, her smile spreading wider as Haku jolted under her. It was terrible fun, how sensitive she was. "I would recommend answering me while you can still put sentences together. By the time I'm through with you, you might not be able." Neru made an amused noise as her nipple went erect through the fabric, and she pulled the phone away and left her writhing.

"Y-Yes Neru, I, I understand." She sounded breathless, as if it was taking every ounce of her energy to piece together coherent thoughts. Neru was pleased, and did the same to her other breast, roving the phone under and then over the fabric until the nipple was firmly at attention. Idly, she wondered how much of this Haku could take. It was going to be a lot of fun finding out. Chuckling, Neru slid the phone down into her ample cleavage. It was a deliciously snug, tight fit, making it all the more satisfying when she gave her another harsh buzz right between her breasts. Haku gasped and arched into her touch.

"Nnhh...ehh...rhuu, ahhahnn-" Neru felt her lower regions stir at the display: she couldn't help the elation that swept through her when she could succeed in getting Haku to moan her name.

Unable to resist much more, she lowered her face and caught Haku's tie in her teeth, giving it a skillful tug and then undoing the buttons of her blouse carefully with swift fingers, maintaining her grip on her phone the whole time. Her bra had shifted down in her initial struggle; rosy nipples peeked over the hem, the same shade as Haku's cheeks. Seeing her so exposed and open beneath her drew forth such a lustful hunger that she didn't even have to think as she unclasped the front of the bra and completely freed her breasts. Haku's nipples all but begged to be sucked, ripe and hard and red, but Neru forced herself to resist. This was supposed to be a punishment, after all. She opened her phone, and Haku was fooled into believing she'd have a slight reprieve, but Neru pressed it to her flesh and closed it, catching a nipple tightly between the screen and the keypad.

"Aaah! It's...c-cold!" Her voice raised an octave as Neru vibrated it again, filling Haku with chills and making her eyes go wide with shock and pleasure. Neru hummed casually to herself.

"I think perhaps this whole phone incident warrants a new rule." Haku whimpered at the implications. "From now on, I will come to your home and personally wake you up, and make sure you have your phone. We'll come to school together." She squealed beneath her, giving a wavering cry as Neru gave the other nipple the same treatment. "After all," She continued nonchalantly, "you never know when you might need to call someone for help. And the buddy system has similar merits." Neru smiled pleasantly, self-assured. "No problems with that, right?"

Haku shook her head, averting her gaze and trying to still her body. The younger woman grinned salaciously, absently running the phone over her stomach, hips, and sides, playing the field for her favorite responses.

"You know, for all you talk about how we shouldn't do this and how you're my tutor and blah blah blah, you sure don't put up much of a fight."

Haku flushed deeply at the implications. "I-I don't want to _hurt_ you though-" She was cut off by a mirthful laugh.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." Neru let go of her wrists and put her hands on either side of her head, moving close enough so that their foreheads were barely touching, breath playing over each other's lips.

Haku swallowed, tried not to look as helpless as she was. "...Yeah?" It was a weak challenge, and Neru could tell Haku knew it.

"Yeah." She repeated, rubbing noses and pouting playfully. "Because I'm too cute...and you like me too much." Haku's eyes regarded her warily, lips parting. The heat of her face was getting to Neru. She saw Haku's gaze fall to her own lips, and instinctually, she glanced down at Haku's. Slowly, almost uncharacteristically carefully, she let her face sink down, lips settling over lips.

Neru had never thought to kiss Haku like this before. Kisses on the lips were too...vanilla. Romantic.

Then why couldn't she stop herself? From deepening the contact tenderly with a subtle tilt of her head? From caressing Haku's cheek as her round, shocked eyes softened to a close?

She spooked and pulled away abruptly. What in the world had gotten into her? Neru couldn't deal with it. The last thing she needed was something else she couldn't handle.

Haku opened her eyes slowly in confusion. Neru avoided her gaze, avoided having to see her search for a meaning, for an answer that she herself didn't have.

"Th-The bell should be ringing soon." She offered lamely, disgusted with how nervous she sounded. "We should go." She tried again after clearing her throat.

"...O-Oh, uhm, yes..."

At least Haku was too flustered to voice her questions. Neru fidgeted with her phone in her pocket anxiously as Haku straightened her clothing out, a heavy blush staining her cheeks.

They quickly left the room, unaware of their lunchtime companion following shortly after, having finally stepped out of an art supply closet.

**A/N: **Oh Rin, such an adorable pervert~. X3 And Neru being something of a bully is just too much fun to pass up. XD Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review if you'd like!


End file.
